User talk:H Fern
GOVENATOR If is a personal issue you wish to discuss, please contact me . ---- Battle of the Best Achievement Event Hey, could you please fix the Battle of the Best Achievement Event page? Drkdragonz66 and WingZeroKai told me to ask you. Firebolt915 02:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ! Oh. You're talking to me again? ¬¬ }} 00:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh really now? Then I'm wondering, what's wrong with the front page this time? LMAO i just noticed that i was edit pistols >_<. Thought i was editing SMG pages...-- 01:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Minor Editing I havn't really done much in terms, of actually checking the wiki. Save for minor updating to my profile lately or replies. Mostly been caught up in all the updates, between various Nexon games. That and trying out various other extras, that I bought on Steam. Also thinking of what really to write, since Nexon is the same old about various problems. Sure they now try showing a more public image, but what do you want us to think? >>; Yay for new prizes, so make us dump more money into CA? The event was great, despite many grumbling etc. What can I really expect? Also been the SC forums, since of course so few members. SexyChoco's Just it's not much, but this is obviously just a clan-based site. Not too many people, so feel free to look at least. xD I don't see much really, in terms of "coding" really on the page. Guess it's being I'm not logged in? The source seems kinda small, compared to other sites I can look at. Just find it humoring with the Copyright though. xD BlueChoco 06:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mr.Wiki! If there's anything really out of sorts, or just wanting to generally bug people. You're welcome to join, and at least have fun chatting. Perhaps when everyone bothers to join (I'm trying to enforce joining..) it'll be a bit more productive. >> Since of course you're Mr.Wiki to us. xD BlueChoco 06:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a coder so you'd obviously win. Also you used a "noreply" address, so obviously it wouldn't possibly send. I activated manually your "Fern" account, and deleted the other one. Being admin is kinda nice on your own forums. Just hopefully I'll be on the Wiki more, given I don't freeze with this -30ish Celcius outside. The room is poorly insulated. x.x I'm just wanting to help out, but also at the same time. Also contemplating what to write, for the monthly article as a lot goes on. I've got a while still to go obviously, so yay for semi-procrastinating! >.< BlueChoco 06:32, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Wrong email address: Silly Fern, check email addy before confirming issues. Also to the noreply address: All I really need to say, about that is clever Fern is clever. xD I know I'm being random, but to say the least I've been trying to catch up on plenty. Mostly trying to plan out things, as I know how busy it gets here. Who knows when I go on another, random editing spree again. Busy life keeps me going, at least I don't feel bored when I keep doing tasks. Need to also check up on game badges, and also check various Maple things. The things I do just to help friends out, and yea I plan on being useful here. >> If anything you can always post here, pm on the forums or even send an email. Since you're an admin, I'm sure you already know my e-address. Being you know your way around the Wiki well enough, I've had to kinda check things as I went. Yay for exposing my horrible Wiki secret! lol xD BlueChoco 06:48, January 24, 2011 (UTC) 1) I'm going to add pictures of the achievemt rewards so Dont Delete them. 2)Can you fix Catagory:Sniper Rifles? The boxes are messed up at the bottom. 3)Am i gonna be banned? 00:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) And the music is the last few seconds of Desert Fox. (i'm like 75% sure of that). hey, thank you for clarifying the block reason on the hacker.--WingZeroKai 05:11, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey ''' '''if you can make the bot you said please do it my team is on stand by to begin translate everthing just waitng for yout answer Hey, at the time, he was editing that single page like crazy and i wanted to add info.-- 23:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) CA records Do you know the most Popular map and Nx SG and SMG I wanted to add them to the records but im not sure can you make a poll on it or somethingLolhard 01:45, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah faill the most popular sg is M4 super 90 i forgot still i dont know what is the most popular map i will just make a blog about itLolhard 02:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Bothering Fern (Because I Can!) xD Just wanting to pester you for almost nothing. Mostly after keeping myself busy, along with just more than I needed. Decided to FINALLY stop being lazy, and pick a color for myself. >>; I know that certain others, can also do this but enjoy bugging you. Since at least you're able to do a lot, without messing up certain things. xD Mostly after a lot of pondering, decided on SteelBlue for a color. Guess you can say, blue is pretty much how I am. :x lol. Didn't really want something too bright, but not wanting to be dark and hard to read either. Mostly decided after pondering all colors, that was pretty much my final choice. BlueChoco 14:05, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmm im thinking what color should I should request hmmmmmmm pondering......... fk I will get back to you on this (Point less post lamo I feel like im follow the title ^^)Lolhard 01:15, January 29, 2011 (UTC) My Sig Can you fix my signature? i wanna use as my rank, since i'm a admin now. plz help? -DrkDragonz What do you mean by nope? Sigh... if i find another icon OTHER than a crown can i use it? and why you gotta hate me? :P LOL! Well ty for the sig fix and do you still wanna try the XM8? Lol hy dont you just take the weapon template out? so that people cant use it...? i'm sorry, i'll bookmark the page right away :D And good luck with the weapon template ?? i didnt upload any pictures... did i? Monthly Writing Just put down the blog, and of course feel free to revert the color. Drk changed it without noticing, that the blue coloring is very minor in changes. Also possibly if anything, change it to LightSeaGreen instead? I hate to change it really, but still it'd be easier to note the difference. Since it was changed, I've got back to the default color again. Just hope it looks better. x.x Also hope everyone likes the blog, I didn't want an extremely long one but still. Just wanting to see really, everyone's thoughts as next month might not be similar. I'm taking opinions into account also, but not going to do a drastic change. BlueChoco 01:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *pokes Fern* What about doing something, for my monthly article? Also I was on CA today, I've been busy with other things. Considering that I'm just dealing with financial issues, because of not everything working out. So I'm always busy helping others, and just so you know I did DF today thanks. :o I'm trying lately to get the 4000 kills on Normal, because how nice of Nexon to start us all off at the lowest. Really starts to burn me though, when you need to get literally 4000 in "NORMAL" difficulty. People start demanding it changed, then you wonder why it's so darn annoying. So I've had to play in Golf mostly, to get anything really done.. with all the noobs it's no surprise I get more kills. x.x BlueChoco 10:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Tango (Veteran) why is this page blank? About the Retired Perms Regarding the retired perms, do we keep the permanent prices on their pages or do we remove them? Mclinsky has been telling me we keep the permanent prices for history, but I've been thinking we need to keep the prices updated. What do you suggest?Dynames002 04:02, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Good Idea with the new parameter in the template thing. I was thinking maybe just have the permanent duration price on there, just crossed out so that it shows the price, but indicates that that option is not available. What do you think? Any more ideas?Dynames002 04:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) About both of the prices, we should probably have a parameter box labeled "Retirement" and beside it list the original and the sale prices. Probably something that looks similar to: :Any more ideas on how to tackle this issue? Hi Fern! :o Just wanting to say hi, and also adding more to the forums. Split players and clans apart, so if needed things can be posted as such. Might consider adding a section, dedicated to Wiki members only also. If anyone's joining that is. Also if needing a small sub-section for anything, and have about 4+ people needing a place to talk lemme know. BlueChoco 15:18, February 8, 2011 (UTC) New Template I'm working on a catagory specific template idea, starting with assault rifles. Can you check my sandbox and fix the navbox? it's messed up. 21:48, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Yea you dont remember? We had to remove the template cause of issues with the page, i thought it was Template:Item but you proved me wrong, sent UpBot to remove most of the template:primary on the pages. :And my plan is to just put assault rifles on Assault Rifle pages and so on for the other weapons, just mentioning the other types of weapons at the bottom, like they key for the Template:Primary. (look at my fail coding skils :D) } |state = uncollapsed |state1 = plain |list1 = Assault Rifles go HERE |abbr1 = Other Weapon Types |list1 = Sub Machine Gun Machine Guns Sniper Rifles Shotguns Heavy Weaponry }} New Editing BG Hey, I forgot to tell you this earlier, but the new Background that shows when you type/edit on a page is really swell. It makes it a lot easier to read what you are writing. : ) Templaye:Mercenary Can you add a section to the template? to show if he/she has a custom gun, like for viper and mei. 02:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC) the mp5 glitch i saw that a not that long ago there was a glitch in the shop where the mp5 gp variant was 99gp for 30 days and was wondering how did that happend what happend to those that exploited it? hungry123455 aka. privatepain1 HUNTER! READ THIS NAO!! NAO!!! AND REPLY TO ME IMMEDIATELY. }} 01:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) What does this have to do with me? ._. --TopsyKretts3 01:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC) !! x2 !!! THIS IS HEARTBREAKINGLY IMPORTANT. !!! But I dunno; XM8 for cookies? Isn't that a bit much? Frustration! I've been logged out somehow, and my password was either changed or something. I tried for a new password, but it decided to fail. I checked my spam and inbox, nothing there. Somehow I'm losing it really, being now I can't login or anything. 11:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) (BlueChoco) Blah..logged in now, but some reason it decided to log me out. x.x BlueChoco 11:31, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Since SeaCrane isn't coming back any time soon...his personal life is still complicated, apparently. So, I guess you can act as a deputy liason (besides, you're great friends with CC_FANG anyway) until I can find a replacement for him, or if he comes back semi-permanently. And we really need to work on a front-page announcement option eventually. Some people can't read the mini-notices on the right side.. about Blue's problem... It hapens to me all the time, somehow get randomly logged out but my pass stays the same >_< 19:06, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Damage::32 NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE! Part two. RE: Nexon affiliation Hi Fern. Sarah passed along your message to me since I'm the Gaming Category Manager for Wikia. Congrats on the affiliation with Nexon! That's a great accomplishment. As for any physical items they are willing to provide for a giveaway, I would recommend asking Nexon if they would ship the prizes directly to the winners. This would be the best way to handle it for a couple reasons: (1) the giveaway would be hosted by the Combat Arms Wiki community, not officially by Wikia and (2) if you wanted the giveaway to be open for international wiki users (not just US), then you'll definitely want to keep the giveaway just between the wiki and Nexon, since any giveaway that Wikia is directly involved in is limited to US only for legal reasons. If you find out that Nexon doesn't want to ship directly to the winners, message me and we'll look at other options. Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) So what does Central Wikia have to say about this "affiliation?" Cause I did mention to Kalika that you probably wanted to ask her some questions and didn't want us to get into any legal trouble. Shouldnt we have like a staff meeting or something like that? Zero isnt responding to my questions... 19:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC) You messed up the main page btw, thought you should know (not blaming you this time) Well the layout is messed up, seeing a bit of random coding poping up. Template Issues? I've noticed a lot of things odd, like the hack template not appearing right. Either the dimensions are changed, or I'm just having issues with my browser. I notice on pages like Custom Weapon Mods and others, the template isn't 100% perfect. Since it has 2 parts to the template the part which, describes the hack etc is pressed into the main image. Wondering if it's just me, being I notice a lot of conflicts. Since it's template related, I won't even consider fixing it. BlueChoco 20:42, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Just finally got around to it, being in-game so long and doing a lot. x.x; Feel free to remove em after. :P Add Add me, so I can thank you for gifting me that M24 Woodland. : o IM Isn't there anyway to add like, a chatbox/room/IM-thing onto a "cafe-style" wiki page? I thought there was, but I haven't gotten it to work anywhere else. And I'm not looking for mIRC. And on a side-note; haven't I already given you an award for owning the laggiest page on the Wiki? }} 01:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Check my Sandboxes to see if you like the new gun specific templates :D-- 02:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Nuuuu Ahhhhhh... You saw me in Combat Arms... Thanks for not entering the game though, I dislike playing with people I know... Except 4D... >> My templates are DONE! The different templates are on my sandboxes :P Tell me what you think, if it looks good or not. 01:08, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Why is the Wiki restricted from just moving all the items in one category into another...It'd make things so much easier.. }} 21:20, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Kill Creek I pwn you at Kill Creek. I totally will. >> Only 'cos they talk so much... But yeah, I'd beat you. TopsyKretts3 07:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Is there a error with ""? It isnt working >_< 02:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Nom.. I did not...plan this. Will this be a bad thing..? }} 17:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't recall accepting anything. Actually, I was going to ask them to remove me altogether, since the facts weren't straight and it just didn't feel right being inducted. But you're not helping. And you telling me to do so kinda steals the whole purpose of doing it for myself. -.- By the way, here's some new confirmation from Kalika: 1. What does working with you entail? Do we lose any rights since you're working with a third-party group? Will we end up like the Vindictus Wiki? Not much. I just want to open the door for you to be able to ask any questions you might have, and also, I’d like to provide you with any news and information that might come my way. You won’t lose any rights to your wiki, afterall, it’s a community effort and not Nexon sponsored. What it really comes down to is I want to thank you for all your hard work by offering some cool swag and the occasional bit of news to add. We’re not looking to take over the Wiki, we just really enjoy reading it and appreciate all the work you’ve put into it. At some point I’d like to have a listing on our main site that links to several fansites (including your wiki). ''2. What about any Nexon or speculation-related pages on the site? (ex. Nexon, GM, and even Kalika) ''Nope, like I said, the Wiki is yours. '' blah blah ''"Sometimes company’s just want to take sites over and they have sneaky ways of doing it. We’re more into showing our appreciation for such sites… which are afterall, FAN sites." Liason I'll trade you my XM8 for a brown cow. Seriously, my raddish aren't growing fast enough. As well, in a way Zero instated me as a liason between the wiki, and the forum community. Not the forums itself, but the community behind it. Temporary But anyways, join the letter-adding fun. The achievement thing SHOULD work now. Well SeaCrane and Topsy are both IMing me, so you can join in the fun later. D: And that's awesome; now we just need to ensure that it's safe and fix up some of our personal templates. >-> I don't want to break anything.. XD Get back to work, PL0X. --> ...I dunno. Never mind; do as you please. (Oh, did you see the state of the Wiki at ALL yesterday?) Ahem Sandbox. I can't use any user pages/user sub-pages, so I have to create temporary junk ones till I'm finished with them. And I thought you were busy; why are you still lurking. o-o }} 20:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Read/Spread http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SeaCrane_1/IMPORTANT._READ. So do you guys publish glitches? If you don't, its fine I know a lot about the other stuff. ... My only edit since yesterday was the removal of redundant information from the Spy Hunt article. Color pretend that there is a well-written formal greeting here I'm not trying to be... pushy or anything but... how does this name color thing work? and is there by any chance that you could change my name color? :D Mclinsky 02:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Coding "Apprentice" Can you take me on as an apprentice? I wanna learn coding, and it would be bad in general if our coding person leaves or messes up and no one repairs the damage. And i just wanna know how to code without messing up a bunch of times. 19:32, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. Can you go here and fix the background image to repeat? I dont get what you ment by "x repeat". Clan Hello Fern. I recently created a page for my clan, Gun-Fire, and I was wondering if the page could be protected in the same manner that my user page is protected. http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:_Gun-Fire So, could you please protect it? - Signed Topsy Kretts But shouldn't clan pages, at least, have some protection? They are meant to inform others about a clan, and are mainly managed by clan members. When you think about it, how could non clan members legitimatly edit these pages? They do not know what is going on in the clan, they only have their own opinions. I'm not, well, ordering you or anything, it's just a suggestion... I couldn't find a suggestion box. x3 Anyway, sorry for being a bother. TopsyKretts3 21:45, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Need to talk to you about something... got msn? Mclinsky 04:03, April 8, 2011 (UTC) well, plz give me a solid answer. if u cant attend, then by all means dont. but if u can then do. however, im not budging from my Xfire prerequisite for this conference.--WingZeroKai 04:16, April 8, 2011 (UTC) XFire here ya go: IM and Game detection + conference. ingame talk as well. http://www.xfire.com/--[[User:WingZeroKai|WingZeroKai]] 04:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how to use the wiki-coding to make subscript/superscript? ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 00:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, making templates for the CoD wiki now. This wiki is turning out to be full of bs. Look at all the colors here :D :P.S. Almost 6k edits :O-- ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 04:03, April 10, 2011 (UTC) IRC Does this wiki have a IRC channel like CoD wiki does? ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 21:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chill Yes, Fern (btw Long time no see!), what you say has meaning. After sleeping over it for a night, I realize I have overreacted and replied too harshly. However, it does not change the fact that I'm still experiencing issues with my computer. I appreciate you taking the time to break up the argument and bring back our senses, but please, make sure everyone gets the notice that I am not to be contacted until further notice. Thank you so much for your time, I really appreciate it. Oh and yeah, let's have a reskin =D--WingZeroKai 22:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty then. A reskin would be nice. Something with a mix of steampunk like the CA website might be a choice? *recent blogs& Can you fix the "recent blog posts" function? BladeFrenzy 11:40, May 3, 2011 (UTC) It's a red link. It doesn't work. I can only get to the 2 newest on the home page, and the 4 in the segment on the right when I'm reading any blog. I guess I could go through each person's User then to their Blog page, but that's stupid. BladeFrenzy 23:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll upload some other time from my desktop (I'm on my laptop) http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/File:Recent_Blogs_Red_Link.png It's Da Fern! :P Hi! xD Just random right now, thanks to all the energy I have. x.x Mostly wondering since the badges are disabled, would profile pages be able to "expand" out to where the badges used to be? They look kinda squished now, without them on the side being a placeholder of sorts. I don't want a giant profile page, which people can clutter excessively either. Just either have the main section stretched out, or be a bit more centered since badges are now removed. Don't think we need em back either, it was more of a double edged sword. While it motivated people, it also became a thing for useless spam. So I was just looking at the page, each time I came here each day and thought about the appearance. BlueChoco 04:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Cheers Fern, it actually looks decent now. Wonder how everyone will think, but this will at least be a new appearance change for people to possibly give their opinion on. It actually uses the space more effectively, instead of seeming rather squished. BlueChoco 15:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) yes it's working now, many thanks BladeFrenzy 07:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ban Request http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Birinci For spamming, vandalism, and trolling. He has created pages for actresses, and has written non-english sentences. As well, he has deleted everything on some pages, and replaced it with the same non-english sentence over, and over again. I have linked him to this IP http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/78.184.243.132 - Kretts Profile page error Since the badges have gone, my profile pages goes all the way to the edge, and I can't access my "Pages I'm Following" section. http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/File:Profile_page_error.PNG BladeFrenzy 10:59, May 13, 2011 (UTC) He didn't edit in his "opinions", he just added an ass load of random un-cited facts. it's pretty much vandalism. and i quote : "the most similar item is the Champion Cap, which MSG Ryan would not have a hope of acquiring." Mclinsky 23:19, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re:Block Yes, I did use to be in Dark Templar, and yes, I was a bit of an NX hoar :P, I only left recently when Dark Templar started to disintergrate. By "the Best Stuff" do you mean my perm M417 SB? P.S Is there any guidelines to what media relating to a page we are and are not allowed to use? Since I was thinking of uploading some footage of my own TRG SE and linking it on the page so people can see how it works in-game. Careyious 01:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm bored and lonely. :( Wanna chat? -.- That sounded like a creepy ad. B1llyj1m3 23:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Is this a violation? "Besides that, your entire view is worthless, groundless, and just plain ridiculously idiotic. And yes, this was MEANT to hurt. It's ALSO the truth." - DynastyW He wrote this in one of my blog posts, and I didn't gain any support, so he decides to write a stupid remark. Do you think we should have live chat like here? This is not to advertise CoD i like CA better ;) ̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ٩(-̮̮̃•̃)۶ H1!٩(•̮̮̃•̃)۶ 23:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) LINK thought there was a link o well here it is. ̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ٩(-̮̮̃•̃)۶ H1!٩(•̮̮̃•̃)۶ 17:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) need new sig. can you make me one? ̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ٩(-̮̮̃•̃)۶ H1!٩(•̮̮̃•̃)۶ 18:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) i asked you to make me one ;) i have no idea how or what html+wikiamarkup is srry for any inconvince. Lol ̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ٩(-̮̮̃•̃)۶ H1!٩(•̮̮̃•̃)۶ 01:14, July 8, 2011 (UTC) thnxs for the live chat!!! awsome ;) ̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ٩(-̮̮̃•̃)۶ H1!٩(•̮̮̃•̃)۶ 19:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) will you plz put your sig under the new section sigs of ppl i respect? [[User:H1!|''H1!]] talk | 22:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) LOLLLLLL. I'll get to it when I come back from practice. And by the way, I require your mailing address now, too. CakeExalted (Talk) • 20:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I was thinking of remodeling the "COMBAT ARMS WIKI" title/logo/thing we have now, but synthesizing a 'whole new transparent image with a specialized font' isn't really my strong point... Is the site crashing? Because it won't let me edit a thing... And this is my first time viewing an alternate css... ...my eyes. D: How'd you get the close-up of Hauser? Preview Whats the specific coding in your .css or .js that makes the preview sides bigger? -- [[User:Drkdragonz66|''DrkDragonz66]] ''Talk'' 00:23, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :I meant whats the specific coding that makes the width of the preview box expand more. I tried out both of your wikia.css/.js and i noticed that the preview box was wider than it was without it. 10:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand why these images don't upload with they quality they should...But speaking of which, how are the new templates I've worked on? Simple and attention-grabbing? And I've also re-done our current header logo. Not the quality I had hoped for, but it still looks... Original: 30% more transparency. Page Lockdown Got a bit tired of the deleted pages returning, so I deleted (hopefully the last time) and locked it from creation. Hope that stops the page from appearing AGAIN, if not feel free to let em feel your wraith. :P BlueChoco 16:28, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Mediawiki:wikia.css Can you add this to the MW:wikia.css? /* Background to make transparency show up on image description pages. */ #file img {background: url("http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/5/5d/Checker-16x16.png") repeat; } -- ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 21:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Dammit, go into source mode to find the code pl0x. ::No i use Firefox. I swear to god you better not be using IE. ANYTHING BUT IE.-- ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 21:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I would help you out, but apparently chrome wont work on my comp with my shitty modem server thingy. Also, if you hate IE, feel free to comment here. Make sure to check out the page first. :D FFS Special:Shit crashed.-- ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 22:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :OIC.... Monochoman45's chathacks probably just went global and thats why. It failed. Come back to , it works now apparently. : Thats what his hacks are supposed to look like. But apparently its global now. Browser Usage. No I don't I'm using Firefox 5, I have IE9 + IETab just as a backup due some Nexon page conflicts. BlueChoco 03:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I made it up? Stuff like this will never happen in-game, sadly. ZeroExalted (Talk) • 21:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Shush, I've been trying all morning to make it more organized. I was just thinking the exact- HOW DID YOU KNOW?! I don't get it. But anyway, why do you suddenly care so much about what I've written...? Home Page Is there anyway we can have like, a status bar on the front page, that tells our readers whether or not the CA server is down (or online?) Yes I am, and your point Fern? I've just been awake really for hours, decided to hop on CA and check out the additions. So right now I'm altering all the existing equipment, to actually reflect the GP changes. Along with going to do the ranks + anything else. I don't know 100% if the Spec price changes are for good, wish I had some way of actually confirming this. I'd hate to set one price and then have to revert after, due to it was a short time pricing. Tokens are actually pretty amazingly cheap, people were complaining Nexon would overprice them. If anything a lot of the items converted to GP, should be either altered (a lot are just clones) or rank adjusted/etc. Wish I could contact someone at Nexon, to actually confirm any of this. Due to we're supposed to be providing all the up-to-date info. So it's kinda throwing me for a loop, when they set one thing and then drop it later. Usually without warning, and it's just kinda not nice. BlueChoco 13:33, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Well if you need me I'm in the chat, as it's dead obviously.. but it's where I'm able to be found. I'm slowly working on everything, just due to how various things are done and all. It'll take a bit of time, but I think it should be finished hopefully. x.x; 14:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC)BlueChoco Must be having a lot of fun.. I stopped updating everything, I felt other people deserve to do SOMETHING other than me. Really though it's annoying to do all the editing so early, and now most of my morning was shot. I jumped on CA for a while, to at least gain a good chunk of EXP. Also what happened to the colors? I never changed my color, and now suddenly it appears default. x.x; BlueChoco 19:01, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It works now, but either it's just me.. or I'm seeing everyone as the same colored name. Anyone with a colored name, now appears to have the same one to me. I swear it's all your fault Firefox! lol *sad* BlueChoco 01:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, holy shit i fucked myself over xD 02:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) You need me to remove his user rights? 10:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) By all means. But be careful. He's pretty efficient against vandalism and means well. It's just his overuse of the banhammer that's worrying...(and DrClone still hasn't forgiven him). ? What's a catche and how do I clear it. I tried; my name still isn't pink. T_T TopsyKretts3 08:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) CoughCough Zero said I could make the polls about whatever I fancied. I fancied to ask people about my awesomeness, and you just come up behind me and rip it away? Shame on you. SHAAAAAAAAAME ON YOOOOOOOOOOU. TopsyKretts3 08:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) P.s. Still not pink. << No.. it's a default name color to me. Could be it's being changed, and the cache isn't cleared for everyone also. My guess is having his cache cleared? No idea.. also had to be a jerk and point out the Devgru actually exists. Seeing as nobody really thought it's still there.. maybe it might have some future use? Never know with what Nexon has in store. BlueChoco 10:06, August 9, 2011 (UTC) He's not pink. Your seeing things. Poor Hunter. Mabye you have to wait for the wikia cashe to clear, which would be another day :P 10:07, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Taking your sweet ass time with the report compiling? It's been two days Hunter, get it together already. thinking of banning this account? How about you unban my other account. If you want to suspend me, just remove my rollback powers. (which you already did) With you freezing my account completely, and Drkdragon banning me from the chat system as well, i am completely silenced. Look at Drk, trying to remove a moderator's power to block, i don't even get a say in this because of your bliss ignorance. xD Just to update you on some of the important things about those blocks i made : Some IP blocks have no contributions. Why? because they were talkpage comments. I probably had bluechoco remove those comments straightaway. Holy cow, thats alot of blocks!, i know. It was just me and choco for a month of two. You and zero hopped on like twice, it was alot of work. Yea, don't thank me, just suspend me. Keep at it, and hurry it up. Angrily yours, Mclinsky. Maclinsky for now. ;) :"I've had investigations on Drk, RSX, ZeroExalted, and plenty more." :When'd you investigate me? :| 00:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't blame you, i'm just pissed off because it's been two friggin days. and somehow drkdragon has been promoted to a administrator... Maclinsky 01:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Maclinsky, why does it bother so much over a little ban? Now im not trying to be a jerk im just wondering why it pisses you off so much. Gpettiss 9:58P.M. August,10 2011 Of course, im not Topsy >.> try to hop on to Special:Shit so we can have a real conversation :I also saw you take them rollback stuff. Bleh, i never found out how to use them. Good luck :P. :mnyaah. just hurry it up. :Maclinsky 19:48, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Changes :p What's in the Wiki's future for additions? Any possible additions to individual pages? Next thing we know.. we're adding sounds of guns to pages. I might get back to updating pages, whatever ones are actually outdated of course. Just consider that as an option? Of course.. no doubt need Nexon permission for that. Despite it being in various vids, I don't think they'd kindly appreciate that.. not to mention bandwidth costs I'm sure. BlueChoco 22:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 5 days and counting. Whatever happened to "ill compile the report tomorrow"? wanna unban my main account now? Maclinsky 01:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Here's a thought, if you can't compile the report... Why don't you have somebody else do it? Maclinsky 03:45, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Your suspension ends on the 21st, do i get my powers back then? Or am i going to be re-suspended because you're too lazy to get your californian arse off your surfing boards? :) Maclinsky 17:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) New Profile thingy Are you liking it? 02:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Also, what does this do? 02:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Ew. this is much better. and get back on Special:Shit, i was busy at the time. Well.. care to make a good MC Server while you're at it Fern? Since you're so very good at doing so much! Just messin around, but that's up to you really. :P BlueChoco 05:57, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Well.. given that I can make it through this remaining time of the month, I can see about handing out possibly a few MC copies if I can. I'm thinking about some unique kinds of things, and yes it kinda involves Nexon but really once I'm done it'll be nice. ^^ BlueChoco 06:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) If I actually said what it was, then it'd ruin the fun of it.. unless I can get help on my server. I'm just self-hosting right now, and since I can't pay out for a dedicated nor would it be used I'm content with it. It'd mostly be hit with griefers really, so right now I'm just dealing with a bit of space issues in-game. As I think this will.. take quite a large chunk of land. Thus it's WAY out of sight from the main map. I don't feel like starting a new fresh map, just to do it as it'd also kinda give our map some attention. x.x BlueChoco 06:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but your Topsy powers don't work on me. You'd really have to be on the server, to even know what I'm doing because I have yet to tell anyone. xD BlueChoco 06:39, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Well it's to do with our CM, that's what I'll at least give a clue into. Right now I'm clearing out a large enough area, as this will be quite a bit of work to handle. I might leave it until possibly next month, but right now I need to at least plan out where things will happen. BlueChoco 06:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Well.. think what you can do in MC for our CM? Also I'm just clearing a large area right now, since right now it's a lot of work to plan out. Might include more and who knows.. might get our CM or others to at least see this. Never know what Nexon will do. BlueChoco 06:55, August 23, 2011 (UTC) After about 30 minutes of work, after you went to sleep I stopped. Just really thinking on it, but with needing more than just myself it's being postponed. I'll possibly be looking through here to find something, in the future to help bring my plans to life. Really right now idk what's planned, because it's all being sorted out later. Right now I'm just taking time to ponder, and then planning out the various tasks involved. Don't worry about being left out, really right now it's not being started yet. BlueChoco 22:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Choco says you have vent, is there by anychance that you will let us use it for the Minecraft server? Mclinsky 00:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) How does my world hate me? Really it's just designs are a mash of old and new designs, so of course right now we're dealing with a lot of old content in there. Also the pyramid wasn't meant to be hard.. just a bit challenging for most beginners. :p BlueChoco 08:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Damn it fern, what did voldemort do? Mclinsky 05:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Button Why the hell do you have a button for my name? o.o 00:12, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Funny because I was going to ask you that. 00:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) (-- 00:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC)) :You noob, when you copy pasted my rollback stuff here, you also stole my custom button. Poor Hunter. I meant literally stacking. One template by itself (such as Blocked, as you should know) is already large and blocky, and when you have multiple templates on one page...they take up half the header. I'm trying to get them to stack better and closer to each other...so instead of this: - - It's more like = I removed the category tag because it's really not needed as of now, also it was tagging my page as that. Really kinda meh, I might clean my entire page sometime. I don't feel like being a dirty person, who has a giant wall of text for a talk page. BlueChoco 06:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Surprised at your rate of doing things, you didn't bother making a Twitter or FB account. You can tell by the change of my user page, how busy I get when playing CA anymore. Kinda bleh sometimes, and half debating on what to do next. Mostly the lack of ideas, and more time to waste.. I tend to just stick with CA, when it's pretty much a quiet day. BlueChoco 07:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Who said you need to use Twitter to announce anything big from us? I just have it for the fun of stalking people, curious about what goes on daily. Not to mention it keeps me amused, seeing random little tidbits of things. Various things from our MC creator and also a well known mod group, along with checking out daily deals on Steam. I do a lot of randomness with my account, but I mostly read instead of tweet for the sake of sanity. People talk on there daily, but really I couldn't see myself doing that + all other sorts of tasks. You can tell on my profile, what my account is but meh I'm not bothered. Stalk me for all I care.. also I don't eat pie. Homemade cake does a lot better. xD BlueChoco 08:26, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Well good luck stalking me in MC or other things, because you wouldn't know where to look no doubt. That and we're considering a server, but it'll most likely be whitelisted until we get fully setup. Life is a busy thing really, and also I'm looking at a new PC. Granted I actually like what I've been looking at, and don't try settling for something better. What to do..when you can't be happy with a PC for you! -facepalms- BlueChoco 08:30, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Given that this PC was built stock, with a small PSU (250w) and pretty limited capabilities. I upgraded it of course slightly, but really it's not worthwhile given it's "PC Age" to me. That and it's a small case meaning, if I cared to upgrade it's more of a hassle. I upgraded the video + RAM no prob, but doing a full rebuild? I'll take my money elsewhere, and buy a fully new PC instead. BlueChoco 08:36, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Do i? Well, i dont do it on purpose, atleast :P 04:35, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the "late" reply, i was busy. Anyway, its just 8 guns cycling around, are you gonna add more in the future? Also, try to add transparency to the pics, makes it look better :) ::Transparency for the guns, i mean. It looks like this and this, which imo looks ugly, with the black BG of the guns clashing with the silver BG of the banner. And for the guns, pick the top guns, but update them with every patch adding any new guns and such. :::Go download GIMP and do it yourself. I could harrass someone i know to do it, but what do i/him get out of it? :P ::::Meh, i would do it, but these pictures have some shit-quality to them. And i'm not a "fullblown admin now"? :( Oh shush, its not like i abuse my powers or anything :\ I totally deserve my powers. And on a unrelated note, does this wiki have abusefilters? I cba to waste my time looking for them. :Meh, if that happens, it happens. and now all i need to do is find out how to add some filters. ::Lol ew. I'll find a way to get abusefilters here, for them vandals and such. Do you know how to get them abusefilters working? :) :::I just want a few abusefilters, like to prevent editors from erasing large ammounts of information and stuff like that. I'll ask them wikia people in the morning, IRC is a godsend for that stuff. Shame you don't go on IRC :( ::::Sureeeeee :P And going on IRC doesnt make you a nerd. Meh, people have their preferences. I like IRC, you like VC, who knows what the heck Zero likes :) Oh well, gonna go to sleep now, good luck with the banner. 99ite -- 06:07, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Botspam? :) Whats MediaWiki:Global-footer? 00:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC) How do you make reflective text? (i.e there's a page that says "(blah blah) is a noob," and when you access the article, the "blah blah" part will be replaced with your respective username because you just accessed it? ("H_Fern is a noob") I'm just wondering...since you're using that wikia.css, I'm assuming that these images clashes with your design? Because with the default background, I don't see any issues at all, unless I stare at my screen from the side... (I'm still fixing it though) And...done. Now give me your opinion for once and help me that stacking issue. -.- That's a request from a fellow admin. ZeroExalted (Talk) • 15:34, September 25, 2011 (UTC) (flashback mode) Me:'' "One template by itself (such as Blocked, as you should know) is already large and blocky, and when you have multiple templates on one page...they take up half the header. I'm trying to get them to stack better and closer to each other..."'' So instead of this: '' ''- '' ''- '' ''It's more like this: = '' You: "Multiple template stacking issues? http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/User:H_Fernhttp://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/User:H_Fern | N. 01:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) '' add style="margin:0px" to the outer box of eaach template. You have an example page I can look at?" You could just use Template:Featured. Regarding your Issue You literally uploaded a troll image over my own before simply scribbling on the original image and re-uploading it. Scribbling. Not only is that immature in its own right, it's also the basis of literal vandalism. AKA graffiti. And that would be considered as VANDALISM. You can't justify your means this time just by blaming it on me, since you could've just as easily fixed your "error" by the time I had found out. And you could have chosen any other method of dealing with the Wiki(a) issue, and yet you chose to resort to a tactic'' like this''? Yeah. Definitely the ideal behavior of an "model" admin. And now you're bypassing a proxy (and a well-intended ban) by going on a different account to harass/threaten me'' (''again) because of something YOU did. And three days. Whoo. You know how heavily I deal with vandals that I don't even know, and yet you're complaining because you were banned for three days and can STILL log on and edit through your "bot" account. -- ZeroExalted (Talk) • 10:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't know anymore No dude. I'm tired of fighting with you. I just the old days to be back. Back when the Wiki was simple, and we were friends, and editing was fun. (...well, as fun as Wiki editing can get.) I'm tired of having all this responsiblity pushed on me. I didn't even KNOW I had responsibilities pushed on me. When Kalika asked me if we wanted to affiliate with the Company, I didn't know what to do. I still don't. (They don't ever tell me anything) I went to you straightaway for advice. I did what you told me. And then I was unknowingly inducted into the HoF without being told. I didn't have some sort of shady deal or anything. Sure, it may have been a dream of mine. But I didn't want to get inducted on the charge that I was affiliated with the Wiki, not like that. Do you know how many times I've asked Kalika to get me discharged from that list, how many tickets I've sent it for that? And yet, after all we've been through, we STILL always get into these idiotic discussions. There's no point in them. They don't help anyone. They don't benefit the Wiki. My life-I just can't take this anymore; any of this.... ZeroExalted (Talk) • 22:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Aftermath Didn't know what else to do, so I made these as a sign of goodwill. I can only make a limited number of these, but you can use them. Or burn them. They're in order of what I think is best to worse for you. Rage Kickers http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Rage_Kickers Innapproiate comment at the bottom, needs to be deleted. TopsyKretts3 04:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Ban Dodging Negabandit, though banned, made a new account (Same as old account name, changed one number), and started actual pages (AA-12 and Jackhammer). Is this a breach of the rules? TopsyKretts3 23:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for my actions, but as time passes by, I am going increasingly impatient of my ban. I wish edit articles and change them to the best I can. Still if you want me to stop, this account will be "shut down" until then. Account Disabled 00:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) KK, though one thing: I didnt' offend anyone other than saying I hate E-mods. Who do I apologize to? Account Disabled 04:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) He did seem pretty suspicious at first...but do whatever you think is best. Now that the website's up, I'm going to try and join one of his games and see how it pans out for myself. A Surprise...? o.o Uhoh, a surprise? The last time I was surprised a naked old crazy cat lady jumped out from behind a bridge. o.o TopsyKretts3 01:06, October 3, 2011 (UTC) C-Mail It was authentic, just not confirmed. TopsyKretts3 04:27, October 3, 2011 (UTC) 15?!?!?! HOLY SHIRT, YOU'RE ONLY 15!? HOLY CARP, I'M OLDER THAN YOU. WOW. WOW. TopsyKretts3 04:41, October 4, 2011 (UTC) P.s. I <3 UpBot. Quick thing, ban 189.107.109.165 (not , cause that;s me). He vandalized the M16a3 page. Account Disabled 19:07, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Community Notice <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 TopsyKretts3 05:24, October 5, 2011 (UTC) The ends justified the means. :D:D:D:D:D:D TopsyKretts3 06:27, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Heads up, blanked some parts of the XM8 article. UPDATE: He seemed to have blanked out some opionated things in the pages. He doesn't look like a vandalizer though. Hello! Hello, this is ComradeOscar from the AVA wikia. I use to edit here, but since I don't play this game anymore, I stopped because working on this wikia would be rather ironic... With bios aside, may I ask you how to make a blog panel for the homepage? The AVA wikia is just starting out and doesn't have an organized looking homepage yet, so I was wondering if you could help me in creating a blog panel? It'll be the first step towards a better wikia, and any help would be much appreciated. Thanks in advance, ComradeOscar 21:38, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Even something as simple as a blog can make a homepage look significantly cleaner and more professional. Thanks for the help, Fern! ComradeOscar 23:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC)